


New Years Shenanigans

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Still Alive, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, New Years AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: Derek goes to a club for New Years Eve, where he meets Stiles and they hit it off even if Derek doesn't remember the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this FOR New Years but got really lazy. So enjoy a late New Years fic!!

“Derek, why aren’t you ready yet? We’re leaving for the club in twenty minutes!” Laura says, storming into her brother’s room. She stops just inside the doorway and puts her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“I changed my mind. I don’t wanna go,” Derek replies, burying his face in his pillows as the movie he’s watching continues on his computer.

Laura’s face softens and she comes over and sits beside him. She laughs when she sees what he’s been watching and pushes on Derek’s shoulder, forcing him to roll over and face her.

“Really, Der? Legally Blonde?”

“Elle _gets_ me,” Derek huffs, frowning at his sister. “She understands what it’s like to get your heart broken.”

“Okay I know that you’re going through a hard time right now, but speaking from experience going out will help get your mind off things. And you don’t have to talk to anyone else! You can just sit with me and James and drink in silence if that’s what you want.”

“Promise you won’t make me talk to anyone else?”

“Promise.”

Derek glowers at his sister for another minute before sighing and sitting up, pausing the movie as he does.

“Fine. But first I need a shower.”

“Well I didn’t want to say anything,” Laura says teasingly, giving Derek a smile before standing and leaving the room so he can get ready.

“Derek, are you almost ready? The cab’s on it’s way!” Cora shouts up from the hallway half an hour later. Her, Laura, and Laura’s boyfriend, James, are standing in the front hall, waiting for both Derek and the taxi impatiently.

“I’m ready,” Derek says, coming down the stairs and quickly putting his shoes on.

“Good, ‘cause the cab’s here,” Laura says, glancing out the window as a car pulls up.

Cora grabs her purse and heads out, followed closely by James. Laura is about to leave when she realizes Derek is still standing in the hall and looking anxious.

Going back she grabs his arm and shakes him so he looks at her.

“It’ll be fine. And if you’re still miserable after an hour, you can come back home.”

“Alright,” Derek says as Cora leans out the window of the car and yells at them. “We should probably hurry up though, before they leave without us,” he continues as he and Laura leave the house together.

Arriving at the club, Derek is relieved to see that there’s no line as the four of them step out of the cab. They make their way into the club and find a table in the back before Cora disappears to go dance and the other three sit down and order drinks.

It’s just after 10 and the club is still fairly empty. Derek finds himself mostly watching the small crowd on the dance floor, occasionally listening in on the conversation James and Laura are having across from him.

“I’m going to go get another drink,” Derek says over the music a while later. The club has slowly been filling up and it’s now too busy for table service.

“Get me another gin and tonic!” Laura calls after him.

Derek waves his hand at her in acquiescence as he descends onto the dance floor and begins navigating his way to the bar.

It takes a few minutes for a bartender to come over, as more people have been arriving and seem to be crowding around the bar. Finally one sees him waiting and comes over, leaning forward to take his order.

“Can I get a Stella, a gin and tonic, and three shots of tequila?” Derek asks, feeling impulsive. After all, it’s New Year’s Eve and why not have fun?

Nodding the guy turns away and starts pulling out glasses. Derek takes out his wallet, looking down to locate his credit card and so he doesn’t notice as a young man approaches and leans against the bar beside him, lightly brushing his arm.

“Hey Derek,” a familiar voice says in his ear and Derek freezes, feeling a rush of panic and anger because he knows that voice and he is not in the mental space to deal with this and this cannot be happening right now.

“You look well,” the guy says, continuing on as if nothing is wrong and he hadn’t broken Derek’s heart the week before.

“What do you want, Jordan.” Derek asks shortly. Luckily the bartender chooses that moment to return with the drinks and Derek can pretend to be engrossed in paying for them in order to avoid looking at his ex.

“I just wanted to talk. Is that a crime now?”

Derek finally looks up at the other man, a pained expression on his face.

“Please don’t do this, Jordan. You know I won’t forgive you for what you did, and acting like it didn’t happen won’t change that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my friends.”

“Come on, just let me apologize,” Jordan says, stepping in front of Derek. “It’s New Year’s. Don’t you want to start the year on a good note?”

Derek can feel his anxiety rising and knows he needs to get out of the situation _now_ before he has a full-on freak out in front of everyone. But, besides the fact that he’s already a couple drinks in, he also has the new drinks balanced precariously in his hands so he can’t shove his way past without the risk of spilling everything on himself.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry I’m late,” a voice suddenly says from beside him. Derek turns to see a tall, lanky guy with messy brown hair staring earnestly at Derek.

“Uh, I –” Derek starts, completely nonplussed by the person’s arrival.

“It was impossible to catch a cab, and all the ubers are charging double so I ended up walking here. Do you want me to take some of these?” The guy asks, gesturing at the drinks in Derek’s hands.

“Who is this?” Jordan asks tightly, staring at Derek.

“I’m Stiles,” the guy says, holding out a hand. “And you are?”

“Jordan,” he responds, ignoring the proffered hand. “His boyfriend.”

“Ex-boyfriend,” Derek corrects automatically, shaking himself out of his surprise.

“Funny. I haven’t heard of you,” Stiles says, moving forward slightly so he’s partially between Derek and Jordan. “Nice to meet you. Shall we?” Stiles asks, turning to Derek and grabbing one of the drinks out of his hands before leading him away from the bar.

Derek follows Stiles to the other side of the dance floor, not really sure how to react to the situation he’s in. Reaching the other side Stiles stops and turns around, looking over Derek’s shoulder to make sure they weren’t followed.

“Sorry about that,” Stiles says, offering a sheepish smile to Derek. “You looked like you needed an escape and I thought I might be able to help.”

“Yeah I did, thanks,” Derek responds, still a bit stunned.

“I’m Stiles. Though I guess I already told you that…” Stiles says, trailing off with a frown.

“I’m Derek,” he says just as Laura pushes through the crowd and joins them.

“Hey! I was wondering where you’d gone off to.”

“Oh yeah, I got distracted. He’s got your drink,” Derek says, nodding towards Stiles.

“Oh uh, here you go,” Stiles says awkwardly, handing over the drink. “The name’s Stiles,” he says, giving her a small wave.

“I’m Laura.”

“Well, I should get back to my friends. It was nice to meet you Derek. Glad I could help,” Stiles says with a smile and disappears through the crowd.

“What was that about?” Laura asks, trailing after Derek as they walk back to their table.

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” Derek responds. He sits down and places his beer on the table before quickly downing the three tequila shots and immediately coughs.

“Were you planning on sharing those?” Laura asks, looking at her brother in surprise. He rarely ever does shots and Laura is pretty sure she’s never seen him drink tequila before.

“I was. But shit happens,” Derek says after taking a drink from his beer. “For example, sometimes you run into your cheating ex-boyfriend and decide that you can make an exception on what you like to drink.”

“Okay, that is something we need to discuss but first we need more shots. Give me five minutes,” Laura says and leaves the table again while Derek stares at the crowd and nurses his beer.

“How you doing man?” James asks as they wait for Laura to come back.

“Not great. But what can you do?”

“Drink, according to Laura,” James says, taking a sip of his beer.

“As good a remedy as any, I guess,” Derek responds and they slip back into silence, waiting for Laura to come back.

Laura reappears a few minutes later with a platter of shots and Cora in tow, who’s also carrying some in her hands.

“Okay. The plan is simple,” Laura says as she carefully places the glasses on the table and sits while Cora does the same. “We do a bunch of shots, Derek tells his story, and then we shit-talk Jordan to our hearts’ content.”

“Is the point to get black-out drunk?” Derek asks, looking at the pile of alcohol dubiously.

“Well, why else would we have ordered so many?” Cora asks, her words slurring a bit and she accidentally leans into Derek.

Derek grabs one of the glasses and downs it in response, coughing a bit as the sharp taste of whiskey hits him. Grabbing another one, he grimaces and almost gags as he tastes vodka, giving his sister a sharp glance as he chases it with a swig of his beer.

“Shot roulette,” Laura says with a giggle, grabbing a glass herself. “Asked for a bunch of different liquor. Who knows what we’re gonna get.” Taking it, she swallows and starts gagging. She chugs half her drink before grimacing and choking out “Jägermeister.”

Laughing, Derek launches into his story of running into his ex and then the interruption by the strange man who showed up out of nowhere and saved him from what would have been a very embarrassing scene.

-

“It’s time for the ball drop!” Cora shouts, grabbing Derek and dragging him away from where he’d been dancing.

Derek stumbles after her, trying not to bump into any of the other patrons who are crowding around the bar for the count down. He’s mostly successful until he gets to the bar and trips into the person in front of him.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Derek says, trying to steady himself as the guy turns around.

“It’s alright,” the guy says with a laugh as he helps Derek stand, and Derek recognizes him as the same person who had saved him earlier. What was his name? Steve? Sam?

“It’s Stiles,” the guy says and Derek realizes he had been speaking out loud. “And you’re Derek, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, hoping the guy doesn’t notice his blush. And then he realizes the two of them are still clinging to each other and Derek is staring into Stiles’ eyes, which are a beautiful honey-brown colour.

Clearing his throat, Derek releases Stiles’ arms and stands properly, still staring at him as the crowd around them counts down to midnight.

Derek can feel himself slowly moving forward as everyone counts down and isn’t sure why. Everything feels like it’s moving in slow-motion and he can’t make himself look away from Stiles and Stiles is leaning towards him as well, and then they’re kissing and everyone is shouting ‘happy new year’ and jostling them.

It’s sloppy. Derek is way too drunk to kiss properly, and he feels like the world is spinning around him. The kiss lasts for a solid minute before Derek pulls away and leans back, swaying slightly as he grins down at Stiles. Looking up, he sees Jordan watching him from across the bar, looking furious.

Derek looks back at Stiles and grabs his hand.

“Wanna get out of here?” He asks, turning them so he doesn’t have to look at his ex anymore.

Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise and then he nods and turns, leading Derek away from the bar and out onto the street.

Hailing a cab, Derek gives the driver his address and, leans against Stiles, feeling the full force of the alcohol. He can feel Stiles carding a hand through his hair and smiles at the sensation, letting his eyelids slip shut and he sighs, very glad he decided to go out for New Years.

-

Derek wakes up the next day in his own bed shirtless with a glass of water sitting beside him, and no recollection of how he got there.

Still groggy, he sits up and searches slowly for his phone, praying he managed to bring it back with him from the club.

‘ _I’m never drinking again_ ,’ he thinks as he finds his phone and checks the time.

He blinks as the bright light sears his eyes and causes a stabbing pain through his skull. Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes again and sees that it’s 11 am.

Groaning, Derek falls back against his pillows, rolling over and immediately regrets this decision as he’s hit by a wave of nausea. Leaning over, he grabs his garbage and dry heaves into it, praying he doesn’t throw up.

Luckily nothing does come up and after a minute he puts the bucket back down and grabs the water, sipping it slowly as he struggles to remember the previous night.

He remembers arriving at the club and sitting with Laura and James. Then running into his ex, which is where he thinks things started going downhill. There had been another guy who’d interrupted them and helped Derek escape but unfortunately Derek can’t remember anything else about him, not even his name.

After that, he remembers doing _way_ too many shots with James and his sisters while they trash-talked and made up stories about the other patrons. Derek thinks he can vaguely recall dancing and maybe kissing someone, but after that everything’s a blur.

Finally giving up Derek sits on the edge of his bed, wraps himself in one of his blankets, and stumbles to the bathroom where he turns on the shower tap, waiting for the water to warm up.

Twenty minutes later, Derek steps out of the bathroom fully clothed and feeling much better, though the nausea is still there. Going downstairs still wrapped in his blanket, he runs into his mother in the kitchen.

She looks up and appraises him as he stands in the doorway, unable to put together a coherent sentence.

“It looks like you had a fun night last night,” she says, going back to her computer. “What time did you get back?”

Derek just groans and pushes himself away from the doorway where he’d been leaning and goes to get some coffee. As he waits for it to brew, he shuffles around the kitchen, getting himself another glass of water and making toast. It’s only after he sits down and taken a sip of his coffee that he answers.

“I think around one? Maybe a little earlier?”

“That early? I expected the four of you to close the bar.”

Derek hums in response, not really feeling up to talking about the events of last night. Instead he finishes his toast and takes his coffee upstairs where he can watch Netflix and nurse his hangover in peace.

-

Derek doesn’t see either of his sisters until the afternoon, and when they emerge they both look worse than he feels (which he didn’t think was possible).

“Where… Where’d you go last night, man?” Cora asks, looking (and sounding) like she’s still asleep. “You disappeared right after the ball drop.”

“I think I came home right after that. I don’t remember much after midnight,” Derek says, trying to think now that his head is a bit clearer but unfortunately he still has no recollection. “Hey, do you remember seeing me with anyone last night? I think I might have kissed someone but I don’t remember.”

“Man, I don’t even remember if _I_ kissed someone at midnight. Maybe Laura remembers something. She was more sober than me.”

“Well, that’s because you two drank all the shots last night,” Laura’s voice says through the bathroom door as they hear the tap turn off and she steps into the hallway. “But I didn’t see anything.”

“Oh,” Derek says, “okay.”

He shuffles back to his room, feeling disappointed. He wishes he could remember, especially if it had been the guy who’d helped him escape from Jordan. He might not remember what the guy looked like, but he is certain he remembers thinking the guy was hot.

-

Derek spends the rest of the day lying in bed, watching Netflix and fighting off his hangover. It’s not until dinner that he finally has an appetite and ends up eating double what anyone else at the table has.

“Hungry there?” Laura asks, looking impressed at the amount of food stacked on Derek’s plate, while Cora just looks nauseous.

“Apparently,” Derek says before digging in and consuming his food with much more gusto than usual.

The evening passes quietly, with Derek and his family mostly just watching television and playing cards. Derek and his sisters end up going to bed early, as they’re still not fully recovered from the previous night.

Derek’s last thought before he falls asleep is about his possible New Years kiss and how much he hopes it was with the tall, handsome stranger who’d helped him.

-

“Hey Derek,” Laura says when her brother comes into the kitchen the next morning.

“Mom made scrambled eggs. There’s some left in the pan if you want them.”

“Is that even a question?” Derek asks, scoffing at his sister.

“Mom also asked me to tell you that you need to start taking down the Christmas decorations today. She doesn’t want the lights staying up until July this year.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Derek asks through a bite of eggs as he scoops them onto a plate.

“Because I put them up,” Laura replies, pulling out her laptop and sitting beside her brother to watch Netflix.

An hour later Derek is outside on a ladder, taking down the Christmas lights.

He’s nearly done when Cora comes back from her run and waves at him.

“Hey,” she calls, coming up the porch steps.

“Hey Cora,” Derek responds, half turning to wave at her, making him lose his balance.

Before he can regain his balance, he’s falling sideways off the ladder and instinctively sticks his arm out to catch himself. Landing hard, Derek feels a sharp pain lance through his wrist making him cry out.

“Oh my God, Derek!” Cora exclaims, rushing to his side. “Are you alright?” She asks, helping him slowly sit up.

“No,” Derek bites out, trying to keep the pain off his face as he cradles his arm against his chest.

“Oh God is it broken? Let me get the keys, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

She’s back out a minute later with the keys and an ice pack, and carefully helps Derek stand and get to the car.

He slumps against the window, trying to control his breathing as the pain starts to subside slightly. He’s pretty sure it’s not broken but there’s enough pain that he’d rather let a doctor decide than do it himself.

“We’re almost there,” Cora says, looking firmly at the road, her knuckles white on the steering wheel.

“Okay,” Derek says, adjusting the ice against his wrist.

A few minutes later, they pull up outside the emergency entrance and Derek gets out of the car while Cora goes to park and promises she’ll be back soon.

Derek enters the ER alone and goes up to the main desk. Receiving the medical forms, he finds a seat and begins filling them out when he hears a voice from beside him.

“Derek? Is that you?” A voice asks, cutting through Derek’s thoughts.

Looking up, Derek sees a young doctor standing in front of him. The guy looks about Derek’s age and somewhat familiar. He has a lanky build with brown hair that sticks up, and moles that trail across his face and down his neck. Definitely the type of guy Derek would try to score a date with under different circumstances.

“Do I know you?” Derek asks, feeling very confused.

“It’s me Stiles,” the guy says. “From the club, on New Years. I helped you get away from your ex?” he continues when Derek just gives him a blank look.

“Oh! Stiles. Yeah, I remember that,” Derek says, feeling blurry memories re-surface. “Are you a doctor here?”

“Resident. I’m working in emergency today. What are you doing here?”

“I injured my wrist,” Derek responds gesturing towards it with his good arm.

“Oh, can you move it?” Stiles asks, his demeanor shifting to doctor mode.

“I haven’t tried yet,” Derek replies moving the ice pack as Stiles gently brushes his fingers along his wrist, checking for anything out of place.

“Well, it’s about a one-hour wait. But I’m going to bump you to the front of the line.”

“Oh. Uh… Are you sure?” Derek asks, blushing.

“Yeah! This is the most severe injury. Three of these people just have minor colds,” Stiles says, dropping his voice. He gives Derek a smile and helps him stand, bringing him to one of the empty rooms in the back of the ER.

“So what happened?” Stiles asks, closing the curtain behind them.

“I fell off a ladder,” Derek replies, feeling sheepish. Sitting on the exam table, he tries to relax as Stiles starts examining his wrist properly.

“Does it hurt when I push here?”

“Not too badly. Most of the pain’s on the other side” Derek replies, wincing slightly when Stiles pokes something tender. “So what sort of doctor do you want to be?”

“General medicine.”

“Sounds interesting,” Derek says, feeling anxious for some reason.

“Mmm. I don’t think it’s broken but I think we should do an X-ray, make sure there’s no torn tendons to worry about. Just give me a sec, I’m gonna let them know.”

Stiles is only gone for a few minutes before he returns and takes a seat in the chair across from Derek.

“There’s an opening in 30 minutes, they’ll take you then.”

“Sounds good,” Derek says, unable to shake his feeling of anxiety.

“So did you have a good New Years before we left?” Stiles asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Excuse me?” Derek asks, his voice jumping up a couple octaves.

“We left together at the end of the night? After kissing during the ball drop? Do you not remember?”

“No! I- I drank a _lot_ that night. Pretty much everything after you got me away from my ex is a blur. Did we… Did we _sleep_ _together_?”

“Definitely not,” Stiles says with a chuckle but stops at Derek’s offended expression.

“Not that I wouldn’t. I mean – you were trashed. You fell asleep in the cab once we left the club. I got you into your house and up to your bed and you passed out cold.”

“What happened to my shirt?” Derek asks, feeling relieved to hear this.

“You spilled a ton of water on it, trying to take a sip. It was kind of hilarious.”

“Oh,” Derek says, blushing. “Well I’m gad I could entertain you. But how are you able to remember this? I thought you were as drunk as me.”

“No, I don’t really drink. It doesn’t agree with me, so I was reasonably sober.”

“Oh,” Derek repeats, for lack of anything better to say. He can feel himself blushing again and this time it’s because he feels like a huge fool.

“Well, my sister’s probably in the ER looking for me,” Derek says, looking for an excuse to escape his situation. “I should probably get going…”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?” Stiles asks abruptly, looking at Derek very determinedly.

“Pardon?” Derek responds, too shocked to think of a more appropriate response. This is about the last thing he’s expecting after hearing about the way they’d left things.

“Do you want to go on a date? With me. If you don’t that’s fine but –“

“Yeah,” Derek says, finally getting over his shock. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

“Sweet!” Stiles says, his face lighting up as he grins at Derek. “Gimme your phone, I’ll put in my number,” he continues, gesturing for Derek’s phone.

Handing it over, Derek takes a second to look Stiles over while he’s entering his number and has to say he’s impressed by what he sees. When Stiles had smiled at him it had blown Derek away with how open and intense it was. The guy really was beautiful and Derek knew that falling off the ladder was worth it if it meant he was getting a date with Stiles.

“There you go,” Stiles says, handing Derek’s phone back. “I have to go check on the other patients now. You’ll have to leave the room. You can wait in the waiting room, an X-ray tech will come get you when they’re ready. I’m free Sunday evening and I like Italian,” he finishes with another smile and a wink and then exits, leaving Derek feeling bewildered but very happy.

Standing, Derek leaves the room as well and sees Cora sitting on the other side of the waiting room, apparently texting someone.

“Hey Der,” she says when he sits down. “We good to go?”

“I’m going in for X-rays in 30 minutes,” Derek responds, sitting beside Cora. Leaning back he closes his eyes and replays the events from the last few minutes in his mind, a small smile on his face as he thinks about taking Stiles on a date this weekend.

“You okay, Der?” Cora asks, looking over at him. “Everything good?”

“Yeah,” Derek responds, opening his eyes and looking back at her. “Everything’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me at avengers-avenging-shit on tumblr to talk or send me prompts!


End file.
